<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maiko Week: Childhood by simranwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196522">Maiko Week: Childhood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/simranwrites/pseuds/simranwrites'>simranwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood, Cute, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:56:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/simranwrites/pseuds/simranwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after the Fountain Incident</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mai/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fall Maiko Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maiko Week: Childhood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aww, they’re so cute together!”, Mai heard before seeing Zuko angrily get out of the fountain and leave. Mai looked at his retreating form, slightly embarrassed. He  didn’t need to be <i>that</i> angry. </p>
<p>“You two are such.. ugh!”, she exclaimed, turning back to Azula and Ty Lee, throwing her hands in the air before walking away from the fountain, and away from the other girls. She went back into the palace, letting her hair down and hoping that it would somewhat dry soon. </p>
<p>“They’re so annoying”, she muttered to herself, slightly angrily as she walked through the big halls, trying to go somewhere she wouldn’t be seen. She doubted her parents would be particularly happy if any of the other adults there saw her soaking wet. </p>
<p>And so she walked into a random room, not exactly knowing which room she was walking into.</p>
<p>“Mai?!”, she heard before looking up, and looking at Zuko, who also was still leaving water everywhere. </p>
<p>“Zuko?! What are you doing here?”, Mai asked, her eyes widening as she started to realize just which room she had walked into. </p>
<p>“This is my room?”, Zuko said loudly, waving his arms around, and flinging water everywhere. </p>
<p>“Well, sorry, I’ll leave.”, Mai replied, feeling a little down as she heard him.</p>
<p>She had turned around and started walking out when she heard a soft, “It’s okay. You can stay”. </p>
<p>She turned back around and looked for a towel or something that she could sit on without making the floor too wet. </p>
<p>She ended up finding a a small towel and sat down, looking up at Zuko, who was still sitting at his desk. </p>
<p>They sat there in silence for a bit, before Zuko joined her on the floor, and said, “Sorry about that whole thing”, while fiddling with his hands. </p>
<p>“It’s fine.”, Mai replied simply. </p>
<p>They fell back into silence, with Mai combing her hair with her fingers, and Zuko messing with his clothes. .</p>
<p>“I like your hair.”, Zuko said suddenly, causing Mai to look back up at him. </p>
<p>He had a slight blush on his face and he played with his fingers while he said it. “I mean, it looks pretty every day, but i… I like it”, he continued, his cheeks getting redder with every word. </p>
<p>Mai gave him a small smile, feeling her own cheeks heating up. “Thanks”, she whispered. </p>
<p>“I like yours too”, she said shyly. “Where is this shyness coming from?”, she thought before giving him another smile. </p>
<p>They went back to a comfortable silence, with both of them smiling and trying not to look at the other. </p>
<p>This of course, led to them making more eye contact, and quiet giggles after each time. </p>
<p>Mai stayed in Zuko’s room until her parents sent someone to get her. </p>
<p>When she left, she gave a small wave to Zuko, and tried not to show her smile when he gave a wave and a smile back. </p>
<p>When she was in her own room that night, she hugged her pillow tightly and she smiled before thinking, “Maybe falling the fountain wasn’t so bad”, and drifting off the sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!</p>
<p>Come talk to me on Tumblr @ zombiejune</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>